User input sequences such as passwords are used to unlock computing device behaviors and controls. Examples include unlocking the computing device for operation. Typically, only one input mode is used, e.g., only a text entry or only a biometric input is used to unlock a computer.
As understood herein, face recognition may also be used as a password-type mechanism, but as also understood herein, the use of face recognition can result in an unwanted auto-login in the presence of others among whom the authorized user may not want automatic authorization to occur. Also, a photo of the user may be used by unauthorized people to gain access in the absence of the user.